Spin the bottle
by Daehin
Summary: Takes place during seventh year, war has ended and everyone is back to finish of the school year they missed. Some friends are spending an evening together and end up playing spin the bottle. Slightly AU I guess. DM/HP. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter in any way, all rights belong to J.

* * *

_  
Setting: Seventh year, war has ended and everyone has gone back to Hogwarts to finish the year they missed. Having fought together during the war the enmity was long gone between the former enemies even though the tone still often held a slight edge as a memory of what had been. Though more out of lasting habit then any true grudge. _

It was Friday evening and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Blaise was gathered in the heads common room. There had been more people there earlier on in the evening but the others had dropped of one after another until only the six now leaning against the sofas spread in the room was left. In the middle of them lay a bottle giving of a pale blue light due to a charm cast by Hermione. causing it to turn red when the questioned person gave an untruthful answer.

The group had just stared a game of "spin the bottle" and the question first going around was whom ones first kiss had been with. As Hermione let the bottle spin it settled in front of Draco who, though only visible for the knowing eye, paled somewhat at the sight of it. Turning towards him Hermione asked.

-"Well Draco, who was your first kiss?"

To the surprise of most of the residents in the room the question didn't result in his trademark smirk, instead he was silent, shooting a quick look at Harry that went by totally unnoticed by the others. Finally making up his mind he used the opportunity given to each player once during the game.

-"I... I'll pass this one."

Of all the answers being expected this was certainly not one of them.

-"Come on Malfoy. We all know what a player you are. You're probably only ashamed of who it was or something." Ron complained

-"Didn't your mum have the time to teach you not to listen to rumours Weasley." Blaise asked standing up for his friend.

-"Draco ain't no player." Pansy joined in. "Though, as much as I hate to admit it you could be right 'bout the last part. It is possible he's ashamed of who it was."

-"In any case, we're going to get the answer out of you no matter what." Blaise said looking at Draco

While this went on Harry had been rather quiet watching the others. Knowing there wasn't much hope in it he still felt like he ought to try and object.

-"Guys. If he don't want to tell can't we let it be? There is probably some reason why he don't want to tell..."

-"Since when did you speak up for Malfoy Harry?" Ron asked surprised. "I know your friends nowadays and all but..."

-"Everyone deserve to have someone speak up for them don't they? And I believe people have the right to keep things secret if they wish."

-"Lay of it Potter. You can play Saviour some other time." Blaise drawled. "We are going to get this one out of him."

Admitting defeat Harry have up the case and the game continued. It didn't take very long time until the bottle once again settled in front of Draco. Blaise, having been the one who spun the bottle smiled devilishly to his friend asking

-"Was it a girl..."

Interrupting him Ron shouted

-"Are you nutters? What's the point with that question? Bloody Slytherins..."

Ignoring him Blaise continued

-"... or a boy?"

Dracos face showed clearly that Blaise would find himself in mortal danger rather soon as he forced by the rules muttered.

-"Boy"

Ron merely gaped while Pansy exclaimed

-"Draco! Why haven't you told me? Why does he know and not I?

-"We are jumping to conclusions" Hermione interjected, doubting her own words already as she spoke them. "It could be a mere coincident you know."

-"Granger, Malfoy don't do coincidents." Blaise retorted. "Draco's as bent as they come"

Draco wanting the discussion to end spun the bottle to get on with the game. As the turns passed questions coming from the others became lamer and lamer when not directed towards Draco. Having once again had a nonsense question directed to him Harry had had enough and said

-"This is ridiculous. You already know the answer to that question 'Mione. Even if the others don't have the brains for it at least you should be able to come up with a proper question."

-"Hey! You aren't really know for your brains yourself Potter. Don't insult us with what's your own problem." Pansy said defensibly

-"I know you want to get the answer out of Draco but at least try and ask real question when not to him too. If this is how it is going to continue, I for one am done." Harry continued ignoring Pansy's interruption.

Looking slightly ashamed Hermione came up with a new question and the game went on. As the turn passed they managed to get little information out of Draco, the times he was questioned he showed great skill in avoiding giving the answers they wished for. Even so they got somethings out of him, that it was someone they knew, that it hadn't happened by accident or when he was a child and that he wasn't ashamed over who it was.

The bottle span again this time stopping on Harry. Having answered his question he grabbed it silently wishing that it wouldn't choose Draco for is target. He really didn't want to help solving that riddle. But as we all know the gods, who ever they are, seldom listen to wishes of the small ones and the bottle did stop in front of Draco.

Swallowing a curse as their eyes meet for a instant Harry searched through his brain for something to ask. Asking something completely of the topic would make the others suspicious but he certainly didn't want to ask anything that could give a useful answer. The others, taking his silence for him trying to come up with the best way to get a straight answer out of Draco hurried to give him suggestions.

-" Ask the name Harry." Ron shouted

-" He won't answer that Weasley. Didn't you hear him use the veto against answering that one?" Blaise bit back at him

-"But still..." Ron not willing to give up tried to find a reason only to be interrupted by Pa.

-"Ask him if the person goes to Hogwarts Potter. That would limit it down a bit at least."

-"Almost every witch and wizard in England goes here Pansy, that could hardly be called helpful" Hermione interjected. "You should in that case ask which house or year he is in"

Not listening to others quarrelling Harry made up his mind and asked.

-"Did it happen at your home?"

Being quieted by his sudden voice the others looked at him

-"In what way is that good to know Potter?" Blaise asked. "I thought you had more brains than that at least"

-"Not that many come to the Manor you know, it does limit the amount greatly if it is the case." Pansy said thoughtfully.

-"Impressive, you do have some brains after all, Potter"

As they turned to Draco for his answer it was silent a moment. Composing his face as if the question was a bad one Draco admitted.

-"Yes, it did."

Keeping it´s pale blue light the bottle proved it to be true. Catching each others eyes a moment the two boys shared a moment of amusement and relief, both knowing that the question only served to confuse the others more. The home being spoken of was not the Manor as they took for granted but Hogwarts, the place Draco, just like Harry, felt to be his home

Thus round after round passed with the others trying to find the right person among the usual visitors in the manor who's names were supplied by Pansy and Blaise whom both had spent many days since their earliest childhood there. Coming up with nothing they were now getting more and more frustrated.

-"Draco there isn't any in our age left, you can't seriously mean it was someone that much older?" Pansy complained.

-"No it's not" Draco answered

-"This is getting us no where!" Hermione, being at the end of her patience, turned to Blaise "Are you sure there is no one else?"

-"I told you we guessed all didn't I? There is no one else unless it is someone we haven't meet which we know it isn't" Blaise replied

-"Gah!" Frustrated Pansy threw her hands into the air. "If only someone else had happened to seen it or heard of it we could try them but."

Interrupting her Hermione straightened up.

-" But maybe there was! Maybe someone else knows, we haven't asked that yet!"

Sharing a worried glance with Draco, Harry interjected

-"Guys, isn't it time to sleep? It's getting rather late and even if it's free tomorrow at least I would like to get some sleep before the morning. We could always continue question him tomorrow"

-"No way! Don't be lame Harry. We can't let him slip away!" Upset Ron stared at him

-"For once I have to agree with Weasley, if we let him slip now we will never get him to take part again" Blaise agreed

-"If he doesn't oblivates us first that is" Pansy added.

-"Yes Harry. As proud as I am that you want to sleep early, I do think this isn't the right night for that." Hermione finished the discussion.

Resigning both of the boys sank back against the different sofas they were leaning on and waited for the others to settle down and continue.

Taking up the game again the bottle seemed to avoid Draco for the first few turns and as Blaise took up the bottle Hermione declared.

-"Well, if this does not go for Draco we will have to finish this tomorrow"

They all watched it as it spun time after time between them all, all too slow in slowing down and settle for someone. But at last it did and to the joy of the others it was in front of Draco.

-"So give it up Draco, does anybody else" Blaise asked triumphantly.

-"Most importantly anybody here" Pansy interrupted

-"Right, anybody here knows of it?"

-"Yes" Draco was forced to admit

-"What!?!" The others, not really believing the answer would be a positive one stared at him.

-"You're serious?" Blaise asked looking at him doubtfully

-"Well who?" Pansy asked

-"That wasn't the question Pans" Draco said "I only have to answer what you ask in the game"

Realizing their slip the others groaned and went on with the game waiting for the question to be returned to Draco while eyeing each other suspiciously. After a few moments Ron said.

-"But if someone here know wouldn't that be one of you two?" Looking at Blaise and Pansy he asked "Aren't you his closest friends?"

Realizing the truth in his words Hermione looked at the two.

-"Ron is right. Who else besides you could possibly know?"

-"If we knew then we wouldn't have to ask right?" Blaise answered him

-"But it is a bit strange, Blaise." Pansy said "If it isn't one of us it means it's one of them. And how could that be?"

-"How the hell would we know?" Ron objected

-"How could I know?" Blaise defended himself, ignoring Ron's objection and Hermione's face that was clearly saying she wasn't pleased with the accusation. "We'll have to wait until we can ask him, before that there is no point in guessing who it is or suspect each other, is there?"

All thoughts on finishing for the night now forgotten the game went on. The luck was on the boys side a long while as the bottle kept away but as was doomed to happen sooner or later it once again came to Draco. Having been Pansy who spun it she squealed of joy, asking him.

-"Who is it? Who of us knows?"

Shooting a apologising glance at the boy in question, Draco replied.

... _To be continued_...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**_ Thank you so much, both you who has reviewed and you who have added this story as a favourite or such. I hope I won't make you disappointed. _

* * *

_-"Who is it? Who of us knows?"_

_Shooting a apologising glance at the boy in question, Draco replied._

-"Harry."

Staring at him for a moment the others was silent before the question burst forth on each other.

-"Harry!?!" Hermione questioned looking between the two of them

-"Why the hell would Harry know? How the hell could he even know?" Ron shouted "He is clearly lying!"

-"Don't be more stupid then you already are Weasley. The bottle would show if he lied." Blaise said even though his facial expression stated he too seemed to think that was the most logical solution. "As you see it is still blue which means it somehow is true"

-"You're sure the charm is working Granger?" Pansy asked doubt hanging in her voice "He did say it happened at the Manor and Potter isn't really the most seen guest there..."

-"Of course it is working! It really is a rather simple charm if you just do it right" Hermione defended herself

Interrupting her starting lecture on the charm's structure Ron turned to Harry

-"Is it true mate? Surely it's not?"

-"Not my turn to answer." Harry replied with a faint smile "You'll have to wait until then"

-"That's implying that it's true you know Potter." Blaise said

Shrugging Harry let it pass as the game went on. For once the other were disappointed when the bottle stopped for Draco

-"I guess we can just as well ask you as Harry. Why does Harry know?" Hermione asked

-"That's... " trying to come up with a passably answer that wouldn't reveal more then necessary Draco continued "That's because he was there"

-"At the Manor?" Blaise asked staring at him. "When did that happen?"

-"How could Potter possibly been at the Manor?" Pansy asked "And even so, why did you kiss someone in front of him?"

-"When were you at Malfoy Manor Harry?" Hermione said turning to him "I never heard you mention that. I hope you didn't sneak away to do something dangerous by yourself again!"

-"Easy 'Mione. I'm here ain't I?" Harry calmed her

Still not all happy with him Hermione scoffed at him as the game went on. Now focus was on Harry, letting Draco get a bit of rest as they were too busy think of much useful to as him. When the turn next came to Harry, Blaise asked him

-"So Potter, who is it?"

-"If Draco don't want to tell the name I won't do it either."

-"Oh come on Potter, don't be boring!" Pansy complained

-"What do you care for Malfoy secrets anyway Harry?" Ron asked him

-"It's his secret to tell not mine. I'll pass that question too."

When the bottle next time stopped in front of him they tried a different approach.

-"Well then, if you won't tell us who it is at least say how he looked? If it's someone we know we should be able to guess if you describe him"

Racking through his brain in search of an answer Harry finally said,

-"I.... didn't see the face..." his voice hesitant with a questioning tone in it.

Technically he hadn't seen the face when it happened since there was no mirror there. As he bottle stayed blue both he and Draco let out a relived breath.

-"Eh? No way. How then could you know who it is?" Pansy said

-Didn't you say he knew who it was Draco?" Hermione asked him

-"No I didn't."

-"Yea you did, you bloody slytherin!" Ron exclaimed "You answered 'Harry' when we asked who else knew who it was!"

-"No you didn't. Maybe you should think a bit more before opening that glapping mouth of yours? You asked if someone else here knew of if and I said yes. That only means he know it happened which he clearly does since he was there."

As the others groaned at his trixing with the interpretation of the questions Harry cast a tempus charm letting the time be visible in the air in between them. Seeing it Hermione startled

-"Is it that much already? And I'm who was planning to get up early to do the history easy! Have you done it yet boys?" She asked looking between Harry and Ron. Not bothering to wait for their answer she continued "Of course you haven't. Can't you ever get things done in time?"

-"Herms. It's still a week until it's due. Not even you have done it yet" Ron sighted

-"Well it wouldn't hurt you to do it before I did it once in a while would it? Any way we have to end this now. We should have been in bed ages ago!"

Not bothering to point out he had suggested the same "ages ago" Harry watched as the others got up and said their goodnights leaving only him, Draco still on the floor leaning against the sofas and Hermione moving around picking her books together. Looking at the boys who lazily stared at the fire she said.

-"Don't sit up to late Harry"

-"I won't 'Mione." Harry promised "I've promised to study with you tomorrow haven't I?"

-"Yes, that's true. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. You too, Draco. Sleep well both of you." Having finished gathering her books she went to her room as the boys called their goodnights back at her.

Moving next to each other the two sat silent for a while before Harry spoke as he picked up Dracos hand playing with his fingers.

-"Could have been worse you know. Had they not been so distracted by whom you'd kissed the next round had most likely been about whom people liked. And what would you have answered then having spent the refuse on the question before?"

-" Well, then there wouldn't have been any choice but to tell the truth would it" Draco said

-"Now they'll never get to know how close they were to receiving the answer they so badly wished for." Harry smiled

-"Good for us, bad for them"

-"On the other hand even knowing that, who would have thought that the famous player Draco Malfoy never had been kissed before." Harry teased

-"Oh shush you." Draco scoffed. Getting up from the floor he pulled at Harry's hand. "Are you coming? We have a star viewing waiting for us you know."

-"Wouldn't miss it for all the world." Harry answered letting himself be pulled up.

Having covered themselves in Harry's invisibility cloak the two left the room, leaving all thoughts of their now sleeping friends, non the wiser than when the evening started, behind.

_...The end....._


End file.
